I Kissed A Boy
by Serene80
Summary: Kurt and Puck have a fight over Puck coming out... Angst ensues. Rated T for Language... After all, it has both Puck and Santana.


Puck's world ended on a Tuesday.

Not the day his dad left, abandoning him and his ma and Sarah, forcing him to be the man of the house when he was only ten.

Not the day his mother started drinking, or the first time she beat the shit out of him.

Not the day that Quinn forced him to give Beth to Shelby Corcoran.

Not even on the day he was raped in Juvie.

His world ended, not with a bang, but with a whimper... His, in fact.

It was the week before senior year started and he was having a fight with his boyfriend. It wasn't their first fight, far from it, but it was very nearly their last. For someone that was a hundred and fifty pounds of couture clothes and diva attitude, his boyfriend knew how to cut deeper with words than any sword could ever manage.

KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP

"No. Absolutely not. Period. End of story."

"Come on, babe. Why are you so against this?" Puck was tucked in the corner of his room, sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them as tightly as he could manage.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, ok? We've talked about this. They expect me to be gay, Prada knows I look the part. You don't. You look like macho jock number one in some football movie. They'll kill you... possibly literally."

"Kurt, Princess, if you can take it, so can I."

Kurt, who'd been pacing the room like a caged lion, turned abruptly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Noah, I know you can take it. The point is that I don't want you to have to. Your life's been hard enough. Why can't you just take the easy road for once? Keep your head down, be the same straight asshole jock you've pretended to be for years, and stay _safe_."

"You don't understand. I don't want to be _safe_. I want to be someone you can be proud of."

"If you won't listen to reason, I only have one choice. We're done, Noah." At that, Kurt stood and walked out of the room... out of the house... and never once looked back. He knew if he turned around to look, he'd take it back... take Noah back... and he couldn't do that. He truly loved Noah, more than he'd ever thought about loving Blaine, and the thought of him getting hurt by any of the Neanderthals at school was just too much.

Of course, by not turning back, he missed the heartbreak on Noah's face. The absolute devastation. Puck laid his head down on his knees and let go. Kurt, the only person he'd ever opened his heart to, had just taken that heart and shredded it... all in the name of protecting him.

He could feel the tears pouring from his eyes, scalding hot as they landed on his leg. He didn't realize he was making a whimpering noise with each breath, like something in him was actually broken at the loss. He cried that night for the first time in years.

Hours later, when he was out of tears, so tired he just wanted to sleep until the end of time, he made a decision. He said screw it, and he hid his heart away, determined to never let himself be hurt again. If this was what love was like, then he wanted no part of it. He put his Puck mask back on. The one he'd taken off at the beginning of summer, determined never to put it on again.

KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP

Kurt was glad that he'd walked the six block's to Noah's house. As hard as he was crying, there was no way he'd be able to make it home without killing someone. He stumbled in the front door and up the stairs, relieved that nobody else was home. He locked his door, turned off his phone, and curled up in bed, determined to stay there until his heart stopped breaking.

KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP

Over the following days, Puck stopped speaking... stopped eating... stopped everything. He still got out of bed every morning to make sure Sarah got breakfast and lunch, 'cause his ma sure as hell wasn't going to, but that was it. He'd make Sarah her food, and crawl back into bed.

When Finn finally showed up the day before school started, he was met with a shadow of his best friend. He had a key, so he didn't bother knocking. He just walked in, went up the stairs, and sat on the edge of Puck's bed.

"Come on, Puck. Talk to me. What's going on." Puck just rolled over, closed his eyes, and tuned him out. "Damnit, Puck, what the hell happened? Kurt's a zombie," Puck flinched at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. "You're worse than a zombie. Come on, dude."

Puck continued to ignore him, laying on his side and praying he'd just disappear. Finally, Finn set one of his huge paws on Puck's arm. "I know you're not one for the mushy stuff, but I love you man. You're my brother, even more than Kurt is. I'm trying to let you have your space, but this is hurting everybody. I'm going to go, but just remember that you're my best friend, and you can talk to me about anything. Call me anytime, dude, and you know I'll be right over. See you in school tomorrow."

Once he was gone, Puck pulled the razor blade out from under his pillow. The one he'd been contemplating using every hour of every day since Kurt dumped him. The only thing holding him back was Sarah. He couldn't leave her alone with their ma.

KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP

Kurt, the cleanliness king, who normally showered before school, after school, and before bed, hadn't showered in days. His hair was lank and greasy. His complexion was dry and dull, with huge purple bags under his eyes. He'd even worn the same outfit two days in a row. That day he hadn't even bothered to change out of his pajamas.

He'd known he'd be hurting Noah, breaking up with him for his own good, but hadn't realized the effect the breakup would have on himself as well. He hadn't spoken more than a few words since that day, just saying 'I'm fine' when anybody asked, or shouting 'I'm not dead, go away' at the door when anybody knocked.

Finally, the night before school started again, Mercedes showed up at his house, not taking no for an answer. She banged on his bedroom door with all she had. "So help me, white boy, if you don't open this door right now, your dad is gonna have to buy a new one, because I'll bust this bitch down."

There was the rustling sound of Kurt climbing out of bed, and then the door lock clicked open. She cautiously slipped inside, not sure something hard wouldn't come flying at her head, and let out a cry at the sight in front of her. Kurt had stopped in the middle of the room, and was weaving on his feet, so hungry and tired that he was having trouble staying upright.

Rushing to his side, Mercedes half-carried him back to his bed before racing downstairs and making him a sandwich and grabbing him a Gatorade. He tried to resist, saying he wasn't hungry, and she decided to play dirty.

"White boy, if you don't eat this, right now, I'm going downstairs and telling your dad you passed out from not eating. You know that's a guaranteed trip to the ER right there."

He snatched the sandwich from her hand. "I hate you sometimes." There was a decided lack of venom to the statement.

"Tell me what's going on, Kurt? You're scaring me and your whole family."

"I-I broke up with him... for his own good. He wanted to come out. I can't let him do something like that for me. The other jocks'll kill him."

She thought while he ate, knowing he'd 'forget' about the sandwich if given an excuse. She didn't speak again until the last bite was gone and half the Gatorade too. "Kurt, sweetie, did it ever cross your mind that he might want to come out for himself too?" He looked at her, blue-green eyes huge in his face, and shook his head.

"He always said he wanted to do it for me... so that we could be together publicly. I never thought... never considered... Oh, Gaga, what have I done?"

"Baby, when it comes to Puck, you always have to look past the surface. I'm sure everything will work out fine. Let's see how the next few days go and we can plan from there. Ok?" He nodded and she smiled at him. "Now, white boy, you know I love you, but you stink. I'm going home. You get your ass in the shower and I'll see you in the morning."

Though it wasn't peaceful in the slightest, that was the first night that Kurt had slept in days.

KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP

Tuesday night brought Puck a visit from Satan... umm... Santana. Just like Finn had the night before, she didn't bother to knock, just walking in and making herself at home.

"Ok, babe, what the fuck is your problem? You look like Aretha did when Sue banned tots."

Unlike when Finn visited, he knew she wouldn't let him ignore her, so he started talking. When he was finished, she sat for a minute in absolute silence before giving an evil grin. "I have an idea, babe, and you're not gonna like it, but it'll get the job done spectacularly... and kill several birds with one stone."

That said, she pulled out her cell phone and made a call. As she started to speak, he started to get a little... scared... before becoming very happy indeed. Once she ended the call, he sat up and gave the evil Latina a hug before going into the kitchen and actually eating more than a bite or two for the first time in days.

He was going to need all his strength for what she had planned.

KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP /\ KP

Friday morning there was an announcement from Principal Figgins that there would be a mandatory assembly in the gym immediately following lunch. Kurt instantly got an uneasy feeling. Especially when he noticed all of the Cheerios were missing from the period right before. Something was up...

He fretted all through lunch, to the point that Mercedes threatened to tie him up with her belt, and picked at his lunch. Finally giving up, they dumped their trays and made their way to the gym. They claimed their seats, making sure there was room for their friends around them. Within just a few minutes, Finn and Rachel were sitting beside them, with Sam sitting next to Mercedes and holding her hand. Tina and Mike sat in front of them, next to Quinn and Rory, the Irish exchange student the Pierce's were hosting.

As usual, Kurt and Mercedes chatted through Figgins insipid speech about the beginning of the year and whatever else he mumbled on about. Kurt was completely unsurprised when Figgins announced the Cheerios would be doing a short performance.

The uneasy feeling Kurt had that morning came back, double, as the Cheerios came running into the gym. The girls were in their usual cheerleading outfits, and the guys were all wearing black jeans and McKinley hoodies with the hoods pulled up. A familiar dark head stalked through the group as they parted like the Red Sea.

The second Santana started to sing, Kurt understood what was going on... and felt like puking all over Mike's back, gross as the concept was.

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention.__

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it. (_I liked it._)

As the next verse started, Kurt's nightmare was realized. He knew the strong body prowling through the Cheerios, even with the loose hoodie he was wearing. Wanting to look away from the horror he was afraid would occur, he couldn't tear his eyes off of Puck's form as he stalked closer and closer.

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good boys do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.__

I kissed a boy and I liked it,  
the taste of his cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a boy just to try it,  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a boy and I liked it (_I liked it._)

Brittany took the third verse, swirling through the Cheerios, twirling them in complicated dance moves that had the boys around him panting, before making her way to Santana and dancing with her through the final chorus.

Us girls, we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.__

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (_I liked it._)

When the song ended, Santana pulled Brittany down into a breath-stealing kiss, much to the approval of most of the guys in the room. Then, they took it a step further. Santana spoke while linking pinkies with Brittany. "I'm Santana and I'm a lesbian. This is my girlfriend, Brittany, and she's bi. If any of you bitches wanna mess with us, I'll show you why I'm the baddest bitch in all of Lima Heights!"

As she spoke, a large body went barreling down the stairs, and Kurt was sure it was the attack he'd been anticipating. Instead, the muscular form of Dave Karofsky landed on the gym floor, and he was instantly hugged by Santana and Brittany. "I'm Dave Karofsky, and I'm gay. Mess with my girls here and I'll turn you into paste."

At that, the entire gym went dead silent just long enough for everyone year Azimio Adams yelling to his best friend. "You go, Big D! Tell 'em what for!"

Finally the other shoe dropped... or hood as the case was, and Puck's face was revealed. "I'm Puck, and I'm bi... and, if he'll take me back, I'm in love with Kurt Hummel. I love you, baby."

"Boy, if you don't go get that man, I'm gonna steal him from you. Get your skinny white ass down there." Mercedes practically threw him down the steps, laughing.

When he got to the gym floor, he looked at Puck for a second, reading his face, before he whispered, "Did you do this for you or for me?"

"For both of us, but definitely for me as much as for you, babe. I was sick of lying. I just want to be me, in love with the most incredible boy on the planet."

Kurt flew into his arms, kissing him so hard and long that Figgins, wise as always, tried to break them apart, only to give up when Puck growled at him.


End file.
